Shattered Illusions
by Blackroseseeker
Summary: We all have our delusions. Sometimes shattering those illusions can not only be painless but down right bliss. This is the squeal to The Picture. If you think the ending of that one shot shouldn't change then don't read this. Now Complete.
1. Other Ideas

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with x-men besides some trading cards and a copy of the movie. **

**So I decided to extend this because while artistically I love the whole star crossed lovers thing emotionally it sucks. Maybe there is a little bit of wish fulfillment in there too. **

Professor Xavier tried very hard to respect the mental privacy of the students and his staff. Most of the time he was very good at it, but Logan sometimes proved to be a problem. The man felt things so deeply it was hard for Xavier to keep form consciously processing Logan's thoughts and feelings. He was glad that Jean Gray was not as powerful as him she wouldn't like what he saw in side Logan's head. While the professor adored Jean she wasn't as gracious as Ororo, and she liked having Wolverines attention.

It hadn't been until two months ago that The Professor had failed to keep Logan's mind at bay. Kitty had wanted everyone to see the holiday album she had put together. When Scott had confronted Logan yet again about Jean. Everything in Logan had practically screamed he don't even know what he's talking about. Like I'd ever look at Jean that way. At first the Professor was so shocked that he didn't know what to think, but as he forbid Scott form storming after Logan it dawned on him. It was strange that a man as guarded as Logan would continually open himself up for rejection again and again. "Now pass the album this way" the Professor had said. "We over here haven't seen the page with the picture causing all this commotion yet." This got a laugh out of the younger students and helped lighten the mood for everyone except Scott. When the Professor looked down at the offending picture. He knew instantly what Logan's thoughts must have meant. That was the most unexpected development.

Xavier had spent the last two months watching Logan to see what he would do. The Professor had also been considering if his interference was appropriate. Logan hadn't confided in Xavier and Logan hated unsolicited advice. Then again not looking deeper was becoming a bigger and bigger temptation. Xavier decided he would say something to Logan. The Professor wasn't ashamed to admit that it was partially because it was the most effective way to stop himself from breaking his own code of ethics. For that was only part of the reason. The other part was that he did not feel a man so in love should suffer without having tried. With that Xavier wheeled into the kitchen and found just the man he'd been looking for.

"Ah, Logan would you mind accompanying me to my office I have something I would like to discuss with you."

"Sure thing" Logan said downing the last of his beer.

They proceeded to Xavier's office without speaking. Logan was never one for small talk and Charles was going over exactly what he would say in his mind. He knew how he worded it would be very important to the way this all turned out. If Xavier wasn't careful Logan would pull one of his infamous disappearing acts.

When they entered the room the Professor turned toward Logan and began. "Logan you know that I am a telepath, but I don't enter others' minds unless necessary."

"What are you trying to say Chuck." Logan said looking suspicious and feeling suddenly on the defensive.

"Well, what most don't understand is that I had to work hard to cultivate a mental shield of sorts that keeps stray thoughts form finding there way into my consciousness. I hadn't had a slip up since my senior year of university."

"Good For you Professor, but what's that got to do with me?" Logan had now gone form defensive to very confused and he didn't like it.

Xavier sensed Logan's inpatients and moved on quickly. "I said I hadn't had a slip up since then I'm afraid that now I have and I owe you an apology. It may be that because of your long life you've learned to feel things deeper then others but recently there was an incident that slipped pass my filters."

Logan was just quiet for a while as he let what the Professor had just said sink in. Then He sat down and asked the question Xavier had been hoping he would. "So, exactly what was it you caught a glimpse of up there Charles? I got a right to know."

"That is true. It was actually a couple of month's ago when it happened. When Scott confronted you over the picture. What I heard led me to discover you feelings for Ms. Munroe."

"Hey now, why all of a sudden do I feel like I've been tricked. No worries Professor I want be dirtying the hands of your precious Storm with the lowly Wolverine. I got more sense then that." With that Logan got up to storm from the room.

When he was half way to the door Xavier called after him. "Actually Logan I think you should." That stopped Logan dead in his tracks. "I don't mean to say you'd be defiling Ororo in any way, but I do think you should go after her."

"Wait a minute. What did you just say?" Logan inquired as he turned back towards Xavier.

"I said go after her. No man as in love as you should give up without trying. I know I can't guarantee you won't get hurt, but isn't she worth the risk?" By the time the Professor was done talking Wolverine was standing right beside him again.

"Sorry Professor, but you've lost your mind I can't go after a woman like Ororo. She's so graceful so controlled no way she'll ever go for an unreliable, clod like me. She's drinks fine champagne I drink beer. It would never work."

"I'm not sure Ororo has ever had fine champagne in her entire life."

"You know what I mean Chuck." Logan said as he left the room. "Besides I got too many problems to dump on a woman like, well her. So, you can just forget it."

"Maybe she's exactly what you need, maybe you're exactly what she needs to." With that Logan walked out the office and the talk was over.

Logan tried really hard to forget what The Professor had said over the next week, but that proved impossible. Now every time he saw Ro he'd start to wonder if The Professor was right could he be what she needed. The whole thing was starting to drive him crazy. There was only one more day of classes before Spring Break. Those students with homes to go back to would be leaving. He started to wonder if he should leave too, but now that the idea was in his head he didn't honestly want to go anywhere. Then she entered the room. For the past week he'd been avoiding her, but this morning he'd lingered to long, lost in thought.

She walked into the kitchen and went to the frig. Logan would swear she glided instead of walked. Once she had her usual breakfast fruit in hand she proceeded to the toaster with some bread. Just as Logan made up his mind to make a run for the door. "Morning Logan I have not seen much of you this week."

He was trapped. Sure he could just leave without a word claim he'd been in no mode to talk, but ever since Chuck had put them dang fool ideas in his head he found himself not wanting to ruin whatever chance he had. So he swallowed hard and spoke up. "Morning Ro." If there was a God in heaven he prayed she accredited that break in his voice to not being fully awake yet.

She came and set next to him, and he picked up the same scent he always did. Ro always smelled like the rainforest before a storm. It was the most intoxicating sent he'd ever smelt even with the ting of sadness she always seemed to carry. "Why are you always sad?" Logan had asked it before he could think. Great now he'd probably offended her. He braced himself for her indignation blaming his slip up on all the crazy stuff Chuck had said to him. It seemed like an eternity passed in silence before he finally got the nerve to look at Ro.

**So there is Chapter 2 for you. I hope you like it. Any thoughts, critiques, ideas give me whatever you got and I'll appreciate it. **


	2. Burdens

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with x-men besides some trading cards and a copy of the movie. **

**Okay so basicly I got some writers block then there was Mother's day, my dad's B-day, my best friends wedding and graduation (out of town of course), the run of a play I was in, and my family vacation. _"inhales deeply" _ Anyways now that's out the way I will hopefully be updating much more often.**

What had he just said. Ororo thought. No one but no one ever noticed her burden not even the Professor thanks to his self imposed limitations and she wasn't sure she was okay with the fact that Logan had.

"I don't know what you mean Logan" Ororo responded when Logan finally looked up at her. He knew she was lying and Logan never liked be lied to. So even though he hadn't meant to bring it up in the first place he wasn't about to let it drop now.

"Don't lie to me Ro" I know what I smell and you always got a sadness hovering around you. She knew that there would be no lying about it then, but she was not willing to talk about it then especially to the man that was one of the contributing factors to her sadness by continually breaking her heart, and ripping at the heart of a dear friend, so she did the only thing she could. She fled. She rushed from the kitchen to her classroom to collect herself.

There was no ways she was going to bring up these things now. She had spent years learning to control her emotions and so what if she carried a sorrow that tainted her every joy it was her burden to bare. Wolverine has no right to meddle in my affairs that way. Goddess why can he get under my skin like this. He's made me so angry and scared and...and relieved. As Ororo thought this for the first time in a very long time she surprised herself. She had not expected to feel relief that someone anyone recognized her sorrow let alone the man that continually broke her heart. She continued to her class room determined to focus on the students. She could deal with this later Spring break was almost here after all.

**So there is Chapter 2 for you. I hope you like it. Any thoughts, critiques, ideas give me whatever you got and I'll appreciate it. **


	3. Even A Blind Man Can See

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with x-men besides some trading cards and a copy of the movie. **

**See now aren't you glad the other stuff is out of the way. This is a much better update pace. Though don't expect more than once a week.**

"Good going idiot." Logan mumbled to himself.

"Well I would have to agree. I've always thought a man who couldn't take a hint must be mentally deficient, but most people jut say I'm jealous. Though personally I don't see what I'd have to be jealous of." Scott had walked in a few seconds after Ororo had left. Having come form the opposite direction he hadn't seen her face and had no clue to what Logan was referring, but the opportunity to get one in was to tempting for Scott to pass on.

"Look bub now is not the time, " was all Logan said in reply before getting up and leaving the Kitchen.

Usually he would of loved to bait old one eye into a fight, but now he was feeling the weight of his own mistakes. He was sure that any chance he had with Ro was gone now. Heck he probably never had a chance to begin with. As far as she knew he'd been head over heals in love with Jean the past two years. He doubted Ro would go for being anyone's conciliation prize, and damn it she shouldn't have to. Right now he would even admit that if he hadn't decided to go after Jean him and Scott would probably be friends. Well, probably they would be able to coexist. Scott mighta liked him more, but half the reason he settled on Jean was because he didn't like Scott's perfect little solider image.

Scott watched Logan go slightly wondering what had just happened. They were the only two around Logan had walked away. Something must really be wrong with him not that he cared, but if Logan was distracted it could be a problem the next time they had to go out in the field.

Scott didn't have a class until second period and so he decided to go talk to the Professor.

"Ah, Scott what can I do for you this fine day."

"Something's wrong with Wolverine. Just now in the kitchen he walked away from me barely acknowledging my presence."

"Is that suppose to worry me." The professor said barely containing his laughter.

"Well, I may have said something to him that would usually get a rise out of him." Scott admitted sheepishly.

"Now I see. Tell me what exactly happened." The professor said.

"Well I was going down to the kitchen and saw Storm leaving to her class. When I got to the door Wolverine was mumbling something about being an idiot. So, I agreed with him. Then he pretty much just walked out didn't even give me a dirty look. Professor I don't care what his problem is but I need to know he won't be distracted out in the field I got the rest of the team to worry about. "

"Scott I would not be worried. I think Logan has been distracted for a very long time and he hasn't let us down yet. This will work itself out."

Scott wasn't so sure but he trusted the Professor and decided to go prepare for his first class.. "Okay Professor was all he said as he left the office." He didn't hear the Professor softly add, "and I hope it will bring you some peace when it does."

As Scott walked to his class he couldn't help wondering what Storm had said or done to throw Wolverine off balance so bad.

**AN: Thank you very much for sticking with this to whoever has and I will now get back to responding to reviews so please do review.**


	4. And It Comes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with x-men besides some trading cards and a copy of the movie. **

**I do appreciate the reviews and the fact that you're not ready to kill me for lay this to the side for so long. I'm back and I promise short of incapacitation, internet melt down, or unforeseen forceful detainment I will not let it happen again.**

Spring break had begun and the mansion seemed very empty to Logan. It seemed like there would be no place to hide here and that is exactly what he was wanting. He was seriously considering running for the week, but part of him just couldn't get up the gumption to go.

Ororo was very much aware that Logan had proceeded to avoid her after the kitchen incident. Scott had wanted to know what she had said to him.

"_What did you say or do to Wolverine to make him not want to even fight with me Storm?"_

"_I don't know what you are referring to."_

"_All I know is that I saw you leaving the kitchen and when I got to the door Wolverine was calling himself an idiot. I couldn't help but agree..."_

"_Scott why do insist on making a bad situation worse. Jean wasn't even around. At least let a sleeping beast lay."_

"_You're right, but that's not the point. He just walked out telling me that now wasn't the time. I was just wondering if you could teach me how to shut him up like that."_

"_I do not understand his reaction, but this is not your affair I would appreciate it if you left it alone."_

_Scott didn't like being told to butt out but form Storm he could take it._

She couldn't figure out why thier encounter would shake up Logan. He was her friend, sort of, but why would he be so thrown that he didn't even want to fight with Scott. Scott got under Logan's skin and Wolverine was prone to cut out any irritation. Since that was not an option he had taken to irritating right back. Honestly she was surprised that both of them had survived this long. That's when the thought floated across her mind. A thought that she dismissed immediately, but wouldn't ever be able to fully get rid of. She wondered why someone as guarded as Logan opened up himself for public rejection again and again. She, like everyone else, assumed it was a combination of how deeply he felt for Jean and the fact that Jean had a tendency to encourage him. A fact that had always made Ororo mad. She loved Jean, but doing that to Scott was terrible. Even doing that to Logan was bad. She could not complain about the effect it had on herself. Ororo had decided not to disclose her feelings to anyone. What ever pain she felt because of that was her own doing she told herself.

It made it easier anyways. This way she didn't have anyone to blame but herself for her pain. That was besides the point because now she wondered if he'd been letting everyone see his true feelings after all. No one really thought that Jean would ever leave Scott for Logan. Logan had to see this; he was by no means dense. So why keep trying. He did nothing else that way why this. Of course in matters of the heart we all can become fools Ororo thought, but now that the question had been raised it would not be quiet. Could Logan be chasing Jean as a way to get at Scott? Thinking back it did seem that he took more pleasure in Scott's reaction's than Jean's little encouragements.

Between what happened in the kitchen and this there was no way that Ororo had any intention of letting Logan ignore her over Spring Break. She had one mission this week and that was to confront Logan head on about all of it.

**AN: please review.  
><strong>


	5. When the Earth Dosen't Quake

**Disclaimer: Nothing is my intellectural property but the story line and lets face it that's not exactly very original.**

**To everyone that's been reviewing thanks a billion. To those who haven't I hope you enjoy it. If you don't review and think it sucks well stop reading you're not doing anyone any favors. With that said here is the final chapter. **

_**I know, your heart is breaking that it's coming to an end. (sniff sniff tear) **_**;)**

It had been two days and somehow Logan had managed to avoid getting into a conversation with Ororo. Ororo would have no more of his avoidence, so when he tried to make a hasty escape from the kitchen that morning she called after him.

"If you pull this one more time I may be forced to use a wind storm just to keep you in place though that would not condusive to having a conversation."

He couldn't believe that Ororo the queen of calm had just called him out about avoiding her, and in such an annoyed tone as well. If she was willing to let her annoence show then he must really be in trouble, he thought.

"If ya wanted to talk you just had to say so Ro." Logan said trying to play of his discomfort.

"I am not a fool I know you have been avoiding me and I demand to know why." Upon Logans continued silence Ororo decided to take a different approach.

"Fine if you do not wish do disclose the reason behind your avoidence perhaps you would like to discuse why you where so shaken after our breakfast encounter last week, or why you've suddenly seem to have lost intrest in Jean."

With the last words out of Ro's mouth Logan's gaze shot straight to her face. He hadn't realized she would notice that he had stopped eyeing Jean over the past week. Sure he use to look at her whenever Jean was around especially when Ro or Scott where around as well, but ever since his talk with The Professor he'd only been able to mustter up interest when the boy scout had manged to annoy him more than usual.

"Why don't you tell me why you care what I think of Jean." Logan countered.

This caught Ororo completely off guard she had no plans of reveling her feelings to this unfeeling, commitment phobic, brute. Her thoughts come to a pause then. She had been allowing Logan to get way to far under her skin. She has to calm down. All those years of self control come back to her and she calms, but as she calms something wholly unexpected happens she sees things clearer then she ever has. Of course she hadn't meant it when she thought of him as a unfeeling brute, but he was commitment phobic. That fact she had always been aware of but never fully acknowledged coupled with the other rather startling revelations of the past week or so suddenly shattered the way Ororo Munroe saw one of the most consistent factors in her life. The very possiblity that she could have been so wrong for so long is almost overwhelming, but only almost. On the outside Ororo remains calm.

It is exactly this calm that has Logan so worried. When he first had countered with a question of his own Ro's response had been exactly what he had expected. The anger he saw flash across her face before being instently buried underneath her ever present mask of calm accompaning the smell of rage was what he had wanted. He wanted to make her mad enough to distract her form why she had started this in the frist place, but then the smell of anger decreased so that he knew it was only the lingering affects left and not accturally admitting from her. He tried to smell whatever new emotion she was feeling but got nothing. The only time he couldn't smell what people where feeling was when they where either in a dreamless sleep or in shock. Since the former was obviously not true it must be the latter, but she stood there a full two minutes looking perfectly calm and studing him like she was seeing something for the first time. It was as good as if he had been tied down with chains. He couldn't move from under her scrutinizing gaze.

What he didn't know was that she was deciding rather or not to continue trying to find out the truth. She was wondering if she could find out his true feelings for Jean without reveling her own. Most importently she was wondering how should she word her inquiry of she chose to make it. After two minutes which Ororo could not tell you if it had been two seconds or two hours she made up her mind.

"I care because both Jean and Scott or my friends. Quite frankly I find your utter lack of respect for their commitment to each other revulting. There is a reason that I always remain so calm do not find out why today." What Storm said was true. She did find his utter lack of respect for there commitment revulting it was the main reason that she hated herself for not being able to control how she felt for Logan. She was also ready to strike him with a bolt of lightening that would even put Wolverine down for a day or two if he dared lied to her now. What she wasn't ready for was Logan's response.

"Commitment, you call what the boy scout and Jean have commitment? Sure maybe there's commitment on Scott's end but Jean wouldn't know the meaning of the word if it bit her. I've done ol' one eye a favor by highlighting that little fact. If he's too stupid to see what's obvious then that's his fault. Though I won't say it hasn't been fun watching the boy scout prove he's not so high and mighty as he'd like everyone to think." Logan's rant ended as abrubtly as it had begun. He hadn't ment to say those things. He never thought he would admit it to anyone, but when she had used the word revulting the urge to defend himself had taken over. He couldn't let her think of him like that if there was the slightest chance to change her mind.

The pair of team mates, of friends, stood faceing eachother. Ororo was in shock and Logan was afraid. He didn't know how she would react. The fact that Ro had went into shock again with that palcid look on her face drove him crazy. He even started to wonder if his abilities where functioning completely. True he didn't always recognize the scent of what other's were feeling. It was like being in a greenhouse too long. You can still smell the flowers if you try, but otherwise they just go unoticed. Now though he couldn't smell anything, and no one he'd come across had ever kept such an outer calm while in such a state. Ro doing it a second time was unnerving him, especially since he'd never known Ro to go into shock before.

"Are you telling me that if you thought Jean was as committed to Scott as Scott is to her you would not be presuing her?" Ororo asked after what felt like an eternity to Logan even though the silence only lasted one minute.

Logan in that moment decided it was best to be honest with Ro. He couldn't be quite be sure why. Maybe it was the fact that he was a little scared of her in that moment and thought she might go through with her threat. Maybe it was that part of him realized that this was his one and only chance of ever getting a shot with Ro. Maybe he just realized how good it felt to be honest with someone else. Whatever the reason his response to Ro's question was simple and honest.

"Yes."

"That leaves one question. Are you in love with her."

Logan's yes had pulled Ro out of her shock and Logan was now confused by the smell of the emotions now coming form her. Logan smelt confusion, fear, and was that hope. It was barely recognizeable with how weak it was, but when he flared his nostrals to get a better smell he was sure. Ro was hoping for something. That's when Logan decided to take the professor's advice. He decided the best way to start was to be honest with Ro now.

"No I'm not."

"Then why have you continued to presist for so long?"

"I don't like Scott."

"Is that your only reason?"

"No."

"Then why else"

"She makes a good distraction." 

"She makes a good distraction. Jean is not some toy you can play with to help amuse yourself when you're bored. She's a person." Ro says this to derail the conversation. It had been moving to fast. She found her hopes rising and she wanted time to pull them down. She was not prepared to risk that they might be crashed to the ground.

She was not aware that Logan had been keeping a tab on her emotions using his sense of smell. He had smelt how her hopes rose and her confusion lessend with every answer he gave. He had figured out what that hope was probably about and was willing to take a chance.

"Don't snap at me Ro just because you're too afraind to hope." Logan forced the words out before he could change his mind.

"Stop sniffing the air to read my emotions." Ro's words are calm, but she is feeling defensive in the moment.

"Stop fishing for information and ask whatever you want to know." Logan retortes.

"I have been asking what I want to know. " This was true just becase she had a rising hope of where the line of questioning would lead didn't mean that she didn't won't to know the information inbetween.

"But since you insist I get back on track. What are you distracting yourself from." Ororo asked.

"Don't you mean who am I distracting myself form?" It was Logan's turn to stall what if he'd been wrong. What if she was just that concerned about her friends' happiness and the example being set for the kids.

"Just answer the question." Ro finally lets some fuststrtion seep back into her voice.

" You."

"What do you man by you?" She askes.

Logan is nervous because she smells like she's gone into shock yet again, but at this point he's determined to see this to the end.

"I mean Jean was a good distraction form the fact that I could never have the woman that I really wanted because we both know that you're more then a little out of my leauge Ro."

Logan's words didn't erradicate all the sadness that constently hovered around Ro, but Logan did noticed that it seemed to lessen. Ro didn't fly into his arms, but she did reach out a hand and told him he was an idiot if he thought he never had a chance with her. They didn't have the perfect relationsip form then on, but it was solid and they were true to each other. Scott didn't forgive Logan overnight when he found out the truth, but he did by the time the wedding rolled around three years later.

The End.

**AN: Well that's it I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you were expecting more twist and turns sorry but unless the story lends itself to it I don't do too many twist and turns very well. My stories tend to kinda write themselves and if I try to force my vision on them they tend to come out convaluted. I actrually thought this story would have another chapter but as I was writing I noticed that it was kinda ending it's self. So, please review tell me if you like or hate the ending. It's been fun. :)**


End file.
